Vinesauce Wiki talk:Community Portal
Category:Community This is the general discussion page for the wiki! New founders should leave a nice welcome message and encourage new visitors and editors to leave a note to get the conversation started. ---- Hi. My name is Zac and I'm the founder of this specific Wikia. I started this sometime ago after numerous futile efforts to establish a Vinesauce article on Wikipedia. I never intended for this to be anything other than a storage space for my article drafts, but I am very pleased to see people steadily trying to work this into a functioning wiki for Vinesauce. There is something that I'd like to exert as a founder, and I say exert because I cannot force anyone to do anything. This is the internet and as such, should, above all, be the grounds for an absolute freedom of information and/or opinions. That being said, what I would like to exert is a measure of professionalism. It rubbed me the wrong way when Wikipedia deemed Vinesauce an inappropriate subject to be documented in an open encyclopedia. The idea that any Wikipedia editors would be lurking around these parts would be unbelievable, but at the same time I would not like it if we proved them right by simply creating a reduntant advertisement for www.vinesauce.com. If you are going to start or edit an article on this Wiki, please keep the following principles in mind. *Write and/or edit the article as if you are detailing the subject to someone who has never been to Vinesauce— or even the internet. This should be a storage of factual information. (This does not mean that you can't include a subtle sense of humor here and there, such as the gif at the front of this Wikia.) *Write and/or edit the article as if every person on Earth will read it. Align your information so that it may be consumed by anyone of any walk of life without effort. The only exception being language, although you would by all means be free to create articles in languages other than English or include translations if you are inclined so long as they still adhere to these fundamentals. *Do not imply a bias in any way. We are all fans of Vinesauce. That much is obvious given our presence on a site like this. However, even if I don't find the streaming of a particular streamer entertaining, I will still lay rigid, inscrutable facts into the wall that is their hypothetical article. This also goes for the website in general. Present all information as if you have no predisposition about Vinesauce. It is a slight against an article's credibility if you're saying things like "this was really funny." Again, this is all just the way I see things. I'm going to make an effort to not be tyranical when editing or deleting other people's work, but I would like it very much if this were a reliable storage of scholarly information about a community that deserves the best. Thank you all for your contributions.